A phosphor is used in a vacuum ultraviolet excited light-emitting device such as plasma display panel (hereinafter being abbreviated as “PDP”) and rare gas lamp. For example, a compound represented by the formula BaMgAl10O17:Eu or CaMgSi2O6:Eu is known as a phosphor for PDP, which is excited under irradiation with vacuum ultraviolet to emit blue light. (IEICE Transaction on Electronics Special Issue on Electronic Displays, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, E-85-C, 2002.11, p. 1888˜1894).